


sleep tight song

by blurayfriend (damadamascus)



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life VR but the AI is Self-Aware - Fandom
Genre: First Time, Humiliation, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damadamascus/pseuds/blurayfriend
Summary: Good night, sleep tight, and for the love of god, Gordon, lock your door to keep Benrey out.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113





	sleep tight song

**Author's Note:**

> recently my brain started rotting due to watching hlvrai, so now I'm here to pass it on to all of you! :)

Gordon owned a grand total of six neckties. Five of them were normal, patterns and stripes. One had a soup stain that only showed on the backside, thank god. The last one was a novelty tie, with Joshie’s hand print and “signature” on it from Gordon’s second father’s day, a gift his ex had gotten made for him, no doubt out of pity. He never wore that one, because wearing your kid’s hand print on a necktie at Black Mesa, while sweet in theory, was kind of weird and embarrassing in practice.

When he woke up though, all six had been utilized in tying his hands to the headboard of his bed.

“Wha--”

“oh you’re awake,” Benrey said, sounding slightly surprised. He was sitting on Gordon’s lap, straddling his hips, staring down at him and apparently watching him sleep. How the neckties had come into play…

“Benrey,” Gordon said, as calmly as he could muster, “why am I tied up?”

“bro you did a punch at me when i tried to tie you, i had to.”

“Why did you tie me up!”

“you were doing punches, brooooouh.”

“Let me go, Benrey,” Gordon hissed, rocking his hips side to side, kicking, doing everything in his power to move the guard off his lap and, with any luck, out of his bedroom.

“wha? i’m not even doing anything,” Benrey said.

“Let me go!”

“shhhh, everyone’s sleeping.” A pause. “wanna cuddle?”

Gordon groaned, closing his eyes. He wanted to scream, but honestly didn’t want to wake anyone else. “Benrey. Why would I want to cuddle you?”

“i mean i dunno man you’re the one sporting a chubby, you tell me.”

What?

“i mean you’ve got your lil uhhh meat rocket poking me in the ass right now, kinda cute. kinda playing hard to get huh?”

Gordon flushed red, from beneath his MIT t-shirt up to the top of his forehead. He felt--hot, feverish suddenly, and sure enough, under Benrey’s shifting weight, he was… at least half hard.

“Get off me,” he ordered, and shockingly, Benrey did as he was told, climbing off Gordon’s lap and sitting aside. Somehow, that was actually worse; now they could both see his stiffy through his pajama pants. He couldn’t very well ask Benrey to sit back on his lap, though, and he seriously doubted the guard was going to untie him and let him cover up, especially now that he was all flustered and upset. No, Benrey liked fucking with flustered and upset Gordon most of all.

“bro you, uh, leaking?” Benrey asked, and Gordon glanced, horrified, at his pants. No, not there. “your skin’s like, crying,” Benrey clarified.

“I’m sweaty,” Gordon supplied.

“yeah it’s kinda hot.”

“Have you ever shut up? Even just once in your life?”

“no?”

They were silent for a minute, Gordon trying to collect himself and will his hardon away, Benrey staring at his face. “i’m gonna lick it,” Benrey decided suddenly, and leaned in to run his tongue over Gordon’s face.

“No!”

“you taste like doritos locos tacos,” Benrey informed him.

“Shut up, I do not.”

“had a lil too much TB,” Benrey chuckled. “lil heavy boy.”

“Can you please go away,” Gordon pleaded.

“why?”

“This isn’t fun for me.”

“your uh, lil meat stick likes it. slim jim. teriyaki flavor.”

Gordon refused to look this time, but could feel it, blood rushing south under Benrey’s watchful eyes.

“you want me to take care of that for you? friend?”

“Absolutely not,” Gordon snarled, struggling against the overpriced neckties holding him captive. Benrey watched him, unblinking, for a solid minute and a half, while Gordon sweated and squirmed in his gaze.

“you sure?”

“Benrey!”

“say my name so nice and say please and i’ll suck you off.”

If Gordon had been flushed before, this was… this was downright evil of Benrey. It wasn’t Gordon’s fault he’d woken up horny, in fact he was pretty sure it was the guard’s, and besides that… Besides that, there was the matter of…

He couldn’t think straight! Not with his dick straining against his thin pj pants and Benrey staring at it like he was starving and it was the last Twinkie on earth.

“Benrey…”

“you want me to do it or you want me to go?”

“I…” He couldn’t say anything, because the one option involved admitting he wanted Benrey to touch his cock, suck him off, make him cum and spoon with him, and the other involved spending the night alone, staring at his ceiling and wondering what the fuck was wrong with him. Either way, he lost. Game over.

“you?”

“I, uh.” Gordon licked his lips, mouth suddenly dry, tongue sticky against his skin. Benrey grinned at him and licked his teeth in response, wet tongue sliding over one sharp canine and slipping back into his mouth. Fuck, uh, what would that tongue feel like? Just wondering here, what would it feel like to be in Benrey’s mouth? Gordon knew he ran kind of cold, like his body temperature was just a smidge lower than his own, and so his hands were always freezing. (He liked to put them up the back of Gordon’s shirt when he least expected it. Always made him scream.) So would his mouth be cold? That didn’t sound too inviting. More uncomfortable than anything, really, but how was he supposed to really truly think it over with Benrey staring at him like that?

“I, um. Uh, well.”

“boooo Gordon doesn’t know how to ask and say please, not nice.”

“I don’t--! I di--uh, well, I couldn’t--”

“if you don’t say please i’m gonna leave. hurry up.”

The bottom line was...

The bottom line was… He wanted to know. He wanted to experience it, one time. Just one time. That was all he could budget for, a single time fooling around with Benrey, and then go back to pretending he didn’t notice the guy’s advances, his flirtations, his lingering gazes and touches.

“ok byeeeeee Sleepman,” Benrey sang, starting to crawl off the bed.

“Benrey! Uh, can you… Could you… Please?”

Benrey turned to look back at him, unamused. “i know you can ask nicer than that,” he said, voice firm. He wouldn’t back down on that, Gordon knew. It was a game to Benrey, a pvp match, and he was showing dominance from the get go. Well, it took two to tango, buddy.

“Benrey, would you please…” Mumble mumble.

“whaaaa? what’s Feetman want?”

“Can you… get me off?”

“say please.”

“Would you PLEASE suck my dick,” Gordon hissed, irritated beyond the point of niceties.

Benrey considered for a long moment, and Gordon felt his heart sink. He’d been too rude in asking, now the guard was going to leave anyway. “yeah all you had to do was ask bro, anything for my buddy,” Benrey said after a long pause, shoving his hand unceremoniously into Gordon’s pajama pants and stroking his erection. Gordon let slip a little gasp, exhaled sharply through his nose, and Benrey chuckled, eyes glued to him even as he maneuvered to kneel between Gordon’s legs and stroke him.

Gordon tried to look away, avoid eye contact, but Benrey’s ministrations were hypnotizing, drawing him back in every time. “you got such a cute lil guy down here, aww,” Benrey chuckled, kissing the tip of his cock.

“Don’t call my dick little,” Gordon hissed, crabby. “Please,” he tacked on, hoping to appease him.

“wha, bro it’s cute, it’s tiny, it’s like so small it fits in my hands.”

“That’s normal, Benrey!”

“for who, ants? when i was huge my dick was TWENTY FIVE FEET LONG--” At this point, Gordon shushed him and kicked him in the side, trying to avoid waking up the old guys or Tommy.

“That’s not normal, Benrey.”

“huh? no it is.”

“It’s--okay, can we focus on this instead? Can we just focus?”

“yeah man i can suck your cock if that’s what you want.” Benrey’s tongue lolled out of his mouth and licked a wet stripe up the underside of Gordon’s dick, then prodded and explored around the tip and slit curiously. Gordon gasped and whined, lifting his hips. His mouth was warmer than expected, though still cooler than a human’s, and so, so soft and wet.

“sensitive lil guy--”

“Enough,” Gordon groaned, bucking his hips up. Benrey grinned and took his prick into his mouth, swirling his tongue with the kind of precision Gordon had come to expect from him. It was like he already knew all of Gordon’s weak points, like the weeks of staring at him had helped him analyze Gordon’s every sensitive spot, and now he was  _ so, so close. _

“you wanna cum? wanna cum in friend Benrey’s mouth?”

Gordon bit his lip, nodding wordlessly.

“say my name.”

“Benrey,” he groaned.

Benrey froze, and Gordon forced his eyes open to see what the major malfunction was. His pupils were huge, like saucers, and a flush had crept over his cheeks.

“again.”

“B… Benrey?”

“no. like before.” Oh, fuck, Benrey was getting off on that--which was fine, Gordon hadn’t expected him to not get off somehow, but knowing that just saying his name could drive him so wild was kind of…

Hot.

“Benrey… Let me cum in your mouth. Please?”

“wow such a nice boy, asks please and thank you, thank you Benreeeey,” Benrey chuckled, as if he weren’t seriously affected at the moment. He quickly returned Gordon’s cock to his mouth, sucking and licking in earnest, and Gordon bucked his hips; his vision flashed white for a moment, and he gave a little muffled cry, straining against the neckties that bound him to the bed.

He managed to focus his vision in time to see Benrey, mouth full, swallow hard all at once. Gordon gulped, cock giving one more little twinge of excitement as Benrey crawled forward, his winter hat slightly askew over his messy black hair. He pressed a kiss to Gordon’s lips, and Gordon recoiled slightly.

“Dude.”

“oh wow Gordon SEMEN too good to taste his own spunk, doesn’t wanna kiss his bro, booo cringe moment.”

“No one wants to taste that!”

“i did. c’mon it’s yummy. all the cool guys eat their cum. come on nerd.”

Gordon hesitated for a moment longer, just long enough for Benrey to press their lips together and slip his tongue into Gordon’s mouth. For an instant, Gordon forgot himself, let his jaw open and slid his tongue against Benrey’s--and then he realized what he was doing and pulled back.

“Benrey--”

“you taste so good, Gordon. you smelled so good. you got that fancy soap in the bathroom, i know. expensive lil man soaps. but you smell good besides that too.”

Gordon stared at him. “Really?”

“yeah man your cock smelled delicious.”

“Oh, so you’re joking.”

“you smelled so horny,” Benrey continued. “when’s the last time someone did that for you?”

Gordon looked away in answer. Benrey prodded him in the cheek, then squished both sides of his face, pinching his baby fat and moving it around.

“huh? how long you been holding in those baby batter cadets?”

“Don’t say that--it’s been… since grad school, I guess.”

“how are you alive,” Benrey wondered aloud.

“You don’t need blowjobs to survive, Benrey.”

“maybe you don’t but most people do.”

“You’ve got that backwards.”

“i’ll give you blowjobs anytime,” Benrey mumbled. He reached over, working on the mess of a knot he’d made out of Gordon’s neckties. “suck you off whenever, i don’t care.”

“Okay. Noted.” Gordon rubbed his wrists once they were free, not surprised to see red marks where he’d strained against the bonds. “So, uh… that was really good, Benrey. Thank you. I don’t know how to repay....” Except he did, and with the way Benrey was staring at him, eyes big and round like saucers again, he did too.

“Uh. Ahem. Well, I’m gonna get some sleep, so…”

“you wanna help friend benrey out?”

“Uh…”

“you wanna do some fun butt play with ol benny boy?”

Gordon laughed, loudly, nervously. “What?”

“you wanna?”

“Wh--no, why? Why would I want that, I’ve never…” And just like that, he saw Benrey’s eyes glow with excitement. “No, Benrey.”

“you’ve never what, Gordon Semen?”

“No, it’s none of your business what I’ve done.”

“you’ve never been FUCKED huh? thought you had a kid, weirdo. you wanna try though? you wanna give Big Benny Meat Mania Irl Simulator a try?”

“No? What? Why would you call it that?”

“wanna feel me inside you? gonna feel good, Meatman.”

Gordon stared at him, and slowly looked away.

“come on…”

“Don’t try to talk me into it.”

“just a little butt play.”

“Benrey--”

“bet your tight little virgin ass would love my cock.” Gordon’s eyes snapped back to Benrey’s face, flushed a dark blue now, eyes lidded. He glanced down to the front of Benrey’s lounge pants to find them tented. Fuck. Oh shit. What did Benrey even have down there? Tentacles? Fucking, uh… bug parts? He tried to freak himself out to get out of doing it, but truth be told he was really, really fucking curious, and really… eager.

“If… If I don’t like it--”

“we stop,” Benrey said. Pause. “but you’re gonna like it.”

Gordon licked his lips, dry again, and nodded, so subtly he kind of hoped Benrey would miss it. Of course he didn’t. Benrey palmed himself through his pants, twice, then grabbed Gordon by the hips to urge him to roll over and yank his pj pants down, then off.

“We’re gonna do it like this…?” Gordon asked, apprehensive and a little disappointed.

“wha? no, i wanna see your face. gotta, uhhh loosen you up first though.”

“Oh.”

“virgin boy.”

Gordon bit back a retort, aware of Benrey’s cool gaze on his backside. Was he seriously going through with this? Maybe he should stop, tell Benrey to go to bed, and jerk himself into a stupor. That was the best plan, he decided, and had just opened his mouth to say so when something warm and wet slipped up his backside, sliding over his asshole. He just barely stopped himself from yelping, and instead jolted against the mattress.

“Was that your tongue?” Gordon hissed. “Is that sanitary?”

“nooooooouh who cares, just relax and let me make you feel good,” Benrey huffed, licking him again.

Benrey quickly moved on from licking him to prodding with his tongue at Gordon’s asshole. Gordon shook slightly, holding onto his pillow and trying not to whine. It felt so weird, so ridiculously weird and kind of gross and very hot, and the thought of Benrey stuffing his cock into his ass was kind of doing things to Gordon. He reached down to stroke himself, half-hard again, and Benrey pushed his hand away.

“stop stealing my job Gordon, i’ll get to it.”

So he allowed himself to be licked, his cock hanging heavy and ignored between his legs. Gordon  _ knew  _ he didn’t have to abide by Benrey’s rules, could say fuck it and jerk himself off, pass out, and call it good, but it was kind of really hot being bossed around, being bullied and teased.

He felt Benrey replace his tongue with fingers, spreading his ass open (which felt weird as hell, for the record) and fought the urge to touch himself. “you’re a good boy, Gordon,” Benrey panted behind him, rubbing circles into his hip with his free hand. “so obedient. like a… like some kinda dog or somethin. loyal lil bitch. lassie. uhh, the one where the dog dies? old yeller?”

Did he ever stop talking?

“101 dalmations,” Benrey continued, muttering to himself, and Gordon groaned, thrusting his hips back. 

“Get on with it.”

“beg me,” Benrey said, spreading Gordon’s ass open with his thumb but not doing anything interesting to it.

“Please, Benrey. Fuck me.”

“oh, wow,” Benrey whispered, voice soft and shaky. “okay yeah. good. roll over, okay? please?” 

Gordon maneuvered himself onto his back again, eyes flickering from his cock, flushed red and dribbling precum, to Benrey’s still clothed crotch, dick straining against his lounge pants. Benrey seemed to be enjoying teasing him with that bit of unknown data, because he had yet to whip it out and show what he was packing. Instead, he crawled forward, kissing Gordon again--and this time, Gordon was receptive, kissing back in earnest. He slid his hand up the back of Benrey’s head, yanking his beanie off and tossing it aside. (Benrey made a little grunt of protest, but ultimately let Gordon stroke his hair.)

“you ready?” Benrey asked, and Gordon nodded. He watched as Benrey slid his pants down, off, kicked them aside, and stroked his cock a bit. It was… Well, fuck, if that was average, maybe Gordon  _ was  _ small. He pressed his legs shut a bit. Benrey shook his head and spread them again, holding Gordon’s thighs down.

“don’t be shy.”

“Kinda hard not to be,” Gordon murmured.

“gonna make you feel so good,” Benrey whispered, crawling over him. “gonna start slow though.” Gordon nodded, knowing it was for the best, no matter how much he wanted Benrey to just shove it in.

Benrey leaned against him, guiding himself carefully into Gordon. There was a bit of pressure, then a lot more, and Gordon’s eyes narrowed, his lips pursed. Benrey kissed him again, rubbing circles on his stomach.

It was slow going at first, and Gordon actually wasn’t sure when the sex part would start. All the gay porn he’d “studied” in the past had been so fast, so hard and hot and heavy, and this was so… not. Benrey was so gentle--and that was nice, but when were they going to…

“gonna move,” Benrey warned, rolling his hips a bit. Gordon nodded, trying to relax into his pillow and kind of failing at it. His dick, so long neglected, rubbed against his stomach, just below the hem of his t-shirt, and Benrey curled his fingers around it, pumping with expert precision, like he knew Gordon’s body inside and out. 

Which, at this point, he might as well.

In a matter of minutes, Gordon was quaking under him, stroking himself to free up Benrey’s hand so the guard could thrust into him. He was trying to hold out, to make it last, and then out of nowhere, he was coming onto his shirt, little gasping breaths escaping him. Benrey kept going, lifting his hips a bit to get a better angle as Gordon stared up at him, dazed from his second orgasm of the evening.

“you like it?” Benrey asked, and Gordon nodded, at a loss for words. “tell me.”

“I like it,” Gordon groaned, hips stuttering without any rhythm against Benrey’s.

“tell me what you like, Gordon.”

“I like being… I like you fucking me,” Gordon whined, already half hard again, overstimulated and electric. He held a hand over his mouth, trying to quiet his groans and whimpers.

“more.”

“I like your cock, I love your cock Benrey, it feels so good.” Benrey nodded, eyes half lidded. “I love how you fuck me.” Benrey grabbed his wrist, pulling his hand from his mouth.

“more. tell me.”

“It feels so good, I--I was always scared of this, but it’s so good, Benrey, you’re so good.” Fuck, he was getting so much more turned on just talking through this, being bullied into praising Benrey. “I love your cock, I love your--I want you to cum in me.”

“lil dirty talker aintcha,” Benrey chuckled, leaning down to kiss him. “you want me to cum in you? what if i lay lil alien eggs in your butt?”

“Shut up,” Gordon groaned, kissing Benrey again and again.

“you want my cum in you so bad, it makes you look stupid,” Benrey panted, eyes almost closed. “you, uh, fuck, i love you. fuuuuuck.” His hips stuttered and ground down into Gordon, and the latter felt something warm inside him, pushing him over the edge again. He came again, biting his lip to stifle his noises, as Benrey thrust through his orgasm, face pressed into Gordon’s shoulder.

They laid still a minute, catching their respective breaths. Benrey lifted his head slowly, looking lazily at Gordon. “hey.”

“Uh, hey.”

“you like that? wanna do it again sometime?”

“Yeah… yeah, that’d be nice, Benrey.”

“cool,” Benrey said, pulling out slowly and wiping himself off on Gordon’s sheets. (Thanks, gross.) “wanna cuddle now?”

Gordon sighed, feeling his eyelids growing heavy. “Yeah, I guess.”

“you can be my little spoon.”

“I’m bigger than you, Benrey.”

“not where it counts bro.”

Nevertheless, Gordon allowed Benrey to snuggle up behind him and wrap an arm around his middle, stroking his stomach.

“love your lil pillsbury doughman tummy, bro. love how squishy it is. totally poggers.”

“Thanks,” Gordon murmured, trying to drift off to sleep.

“so soft. you’re like a lil nerdy twink but you got this tubby lil midsection--”

“Benrey…”

“and your cute lil puffy nipples, and your cute lil cock, and your cute lil happy trail.”

“Goodnight, Benrey.”

“love you.”

Gordon jolted awake and sat up.

“What?”

“said love you, dipshit. take your, uhhh, airpods out next time.”

Gordon stared at him until Benrey began to squirm, unsure. “what?”

“Are you being serious or is this a game?”

“bro, why would i lie about loving you. i love you.”

“Oh, you’re serious. I thought it was like… a sex thing for you.”

“you think i say that to anyone?”

“No, but like…” Gordon looked away, face hot. “I mean, thank you, I… I like you, Benrey.”

“good enough lay down go to sleep good  _ night _ .” Gordon yelped as he was yanked back down into the spooning position, and only had time to get halfway comfortable before the door swung open.

“Can you fuckers keep it down?” Bubby yelled, flipping the lightswitch on. Gordon cried out, grabbing for something to cover himself with, as Coomer punched his way into the room.

“Ah, hello Gordon!”

“Hello,” Gordon offered, voice weak.

“If you’re going to fuck, do it silently! As a courtesy to the rest of us,” Bubby spat, looking around Gordon’s room as if he’d never been inside before. Behind him, Tommy squeezed through the doorway.

“Gordon, Benrey, we heard so much noise. I thought a ghoul was in here, but it was you guys boning?”

“Yeah,” Gordon said, wishing he could shrink away into nothing and just vanish.

“bro what kinda games you got on your phone?” Benrey asked, commandeering Gordon’s mobile, as Bubby and Coomer invited themselves in to look around and comment on Gordon’s possessions. Tommy sat on the edge of the bed, then apparently thought better of it.

“Can everyone please leave,” Gordon groaned, hiding his face in the comforter he’d managed to drag back up off the floor.

“no it’s cool we’re BONDING family time, Orphan Freeman.” Benrey put an arm around his shoulders and made kissing faces at him.

“Stop,” Gordon warned.

“Well, that’s all of Gordon’s embarrassing photographs,” Coomer announced, sounding almost sad to be done snooping. “Be safe, boys! Wear a rubber!”

“Yeah, cause you don’t want to have an alien baby come out of you, like the alien in the movie Alien,” Tommy said, giving them the saddest look he’d ever produced.

“Yeah, got it,” Gordon sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“And for fuck’s sake, keep it quiet!” Bubby yelled at them, slamming the door.

In the next room over, Barney Calhoun wondered why the fuck he’d ever agreed to share a house with these people.


End file.
